


Slime

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Other, eldrich being, nonbinary tentacle monster, tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: Rescued from the Tumbler apocalypse.  Written at 3am in a fit of inspiration.  Or something.





	Slime

The girl came again today to my southwest cave, the one with the sandbar at low tide. I was starting to regard her as my friend.

It was an odd thing to have a friend after so many centuries trapped alone in these rocks. My conciousness had become limited, small, circumscribed. Wait until a creature swam near, wrap a tentacle around it, hold firm until it no longer moved, and then pull it down through the obscure hollows in the rocks to where my body was trapped, so I could eat. I had become intimately aware of every small pocket in the rocks, acutely attuned to the small vibrations that indicated fish or crab, and ever so skilled at sliding my consciousness down the neurons to the secondary brains in each winding tentacle.

I have long forgotten what trapped me here or why. All I have known for as long as I can remember is my body rooted in the rocks, each arm like tentacle trapped in its own rocky prison. My body thus pinned beneath the rock.

Because of the sandbar, the southwest cave had long been the source of many strange sensations. Once or twice I had even caught mammals… their thick fur a musky wet mess by the time I had wound them down to my mouth.

But the girl had been a new thing. I knew immediately that she was too large to feed on. Still, I had tentatively wrapped a tendril around her ankle out of curiosity. It must have seemed to her a gesture of friendship, because I could hear kind and friendly tones in the noises she made in response.

And then, of course, she had come back! Her cheerful noises echoed in my cave, and she would run fingers, like a sea anemone but firmer, over the suckers of my tentacle. She would wrap me around her arm or leg and giggle oddly. I had learned the feel of her body, the loose, textured overskin and the firm smooth underskin.

Today however, her leg had no overskin. As I wrapped her in a friendly hug, I found her whole body draped loosely in a filmy overskin, different than usual. I felt the vibrations of her laying down next to my tidepool, and ventured over, only to find her overskin shed on the sand nearby. I raised the bulk of my tentacle out of the water, and touched at her gently finding only the underskin. The whole of her body was warm and smooth.

Gently she lifted the my terminal tendril, and I felt an odd sensation, her own small stubby tentacle feeling at the suckers on mine. She withdrew it and giggled again. Was this a new game? I did not know, but it was the most interesting thing that had happened to me in centuries.

Slowly, I came to understand that she was giving me access to all of her. Excited, I gently began exploring her, from the odd long fur on her head to the furrow behind her ear, down her shoulders and again to her firm bony fingers which I now knew so well from her many visits. Now though, she directed me to other parts of her, and I felt my way along her soft pillowy chest, with it’s odd nodules that stiffened as I sucked at them. She seemed to like this because the cave echoed with her gasp.

I felt my way down the plane of her belly and found another patch of fur at the join between her thighs. This was a part of her entirely new to me, a part always covered by rough overskin with odd metal tabs. She trembled on the sand as I teased at the rough, curly fur. I found that beneath this fur we’re folds of the softest and smoothest skin I had yet encountered, like the soft body of a nudibranch, but warm… so very warm, like a vent from the very deepest part of the earth. I was drawn to the warmth and softness and teased my way along the folds. In response my friend spread her thighs, making my explorations easier. And this skin was wet, with a snail like slime. I pulled at this soft skin gently with with my suckers and the cave echoed with moans. As I explored, I found the source of all the heat and wet, a crevice in her body that opened up like a gap in a rock as I went inside. Here everything was heat and tenderness, as I eased more and more of my tentacle inside, she groaned and her wetness dripped put over my skin.

I slid my consciousness down my neurons and nestled myself in her warm wet hole. Tentatively, I peeked the terminal tendril of my tentacle out, caressing the soft nudibranch skin, until her moans got lower and longer, and then her whole cave shuddered around me. I had never felt so intimately connected with another creature. I curled my suckers around her folds and gently pulsed along with her wracking vibrations until the rocks echoed with her screams.


End file.
